El comienzo del fin
by Marianel02
Summary: -Y me di cuenta de que era yo quién te buscaba, yo te tocaba, yo te besaba. Tu simplemente respondías, tal vez por simple obligación, mis besos de despedida. Porque eres cortes y eso es lo que haces, pones tus modales y a los demás por encima de lo que sientes.- Porque los finales no siempre son tristes. One-Shot.


_Bueno, yo les dije que les dejaría unos cuántos one-shot por aquí. No sabía que hacer, quería hacer algo nuevo y en un review me pidieron un MarcelinexPB, así que lo hice. Y la verdad es una excusa, llevaba un tiempo queriendo experimentar con esta pareja, pero bueno. _

_No salió como quería._

_No tengo tiempo, lo saben y lo sé. Desearía poder haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueno, de nada sirve lamentarse. _

_Esto es para ti, quién seas. No dejaste nombre, pero tu sabes quién eres:3_

_Y bueno, puede que sea cursi y romántica, pero la pervertida que vive en mi sale a flote de un momento a otro:p _

_Lamento si hay algún error._

**oOo**

_Tik..._

_Tik. _

Abrió los ojos.

_Tik..._

Al reconocer aquel sonido, se apresuró a bajar de su cama. Con pasos lentos, inseguros, fue hasta la ventana.

_Tik._

-Te escuché las primeras dos veces-. Dijo. Trató de que su voz no sonara nerviosa, sentía cosquillas en el estómago y eso la estaba molestando.

-_Entonces eres muy lenta_-. Le respondió una voz susurrante desde afuera, desde la oscuridad.

Se sintió tonta. Ella la hacía sentir así, siempre debil, insegura, confundida. Eso la molestaba.

-Las piedras rompen ventanas ¿Lo sabías? Además, pudiste simplemente volar hasta aquí y...-

-¿_Y abrir la ventana y meterme a tu cuarto, para que luego despertaras e hicieras un escándalo y me dieras un sermón sobre la privacidad que despertara a todo el reino? No, gracias, yo paso-. _La interrumpió, entre arrogante y divertida.

Sin previo aviso, una sombra se fue elevando poco a poco, dejando ver luego de unos segundos la increíle figura de una chica de larga cabellera negra. Ella se ofendió por la interrupción, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Marceline tenía razón, esa hubiera sido su reacción.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apartó la mirada. No le gustaba sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, y la imagen de Marceline, en contraste con la luz de la luna, no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

-¿Que haces aquí? Nos vimos hace dos días y creo que dejamos las cosas muy en claro.- Le dijo, aún sin mirarla.

Sin siquiera notarlo, con solo decir esa frase su postura cambió. Ahora, en vez de tener los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se abrazaba a sí misma.

Hace varios meses que las cosas con Marceline habían cambiado mucho, ya no era solo una amistad cordial, había algo más. Era un sentimiento de deseo, de anhelo.

Empezó una vez que se quedaron solas, algo pasó, y acabaron besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Desde ese entonces, tenían breves reuniones secretas y aprovechaban cada momento en soledad, procurando que nadie nunca se enterara.

Y entonces, un día, algo cambió. Se reunieron en aquel lugar acordado a una hora acordada, se miraron y luego... Hablaron. Una de las cosas más emocionantes que jamás imaginó, era mantener una conversación con Marceline. Descubrieron cosas en común y se contaron otras cuantas. Con el paso del tiempo, sus reuniones consistían en hablar y pelear. Peleas que Marceline siempre arreglaba con besos robados.

A partir de ahí, no supo que hacer. Empezó a sentir cosas cuando Marceline la miraba. Empezó también a buscar más profundidad en los besos que se daban. Le gustaba mirarla, tocarla, le gustaba su cabello y sus ojos rojos. Empezó a gustarle Marceline, empezó a gustarle mucho.

Entonces, hace dos días, decidió terminar lo que sea que tenían.

Le aterraba mucho el poder que Marceline tenía sobre ella. Le aterraba también la opinión de los demás. Finn, por ejemplo... ¿Acaso él dejaría de ser su amigo? ¿Dejaría de proteger el reino? ¿Que diría su pueblo si se enteraran? ¿Y los vampiros?

No era solo un juego, no se podía permitir sentir lo que estaba sientiendo y por quién lo estaba sintiendo. Era una princesa, tenía un pueblo y una imagen que mantener.

-_Sobre eso quería hablarte princesita-_. Dijo Marceline, atravesando la ventana y flotando hasta su cama. _-Digamos que llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro, decir que no me quieres ver más y luego irte corriendo como posesa, no es precisamente dejar las cosas en claro._-

La voz burlona y desinteresada de Marceline hizo que se sonrojara. Se sonrojaba porque era verdad, su actitud había sido demaciado infantil. Se sonrojaba, también, por la insistente puntada de dolor en su corazón cada vez que recordaba no haber sido detenida. Aquel día, antes de haber ido a su lugar de encuentro, se había permitido fantasear con la posibilidad de que en plena huida, Marceline la alcanzara y la detuviera y... Bueno, al llegar a esa parte ya se había regañado a sí misma por su estupidez, pero aún así, una pequeña esperanza se había instalado en su corazón. Dolía, porque ella sabía que las fantasías eran fantasías, pero aún así, llegó al castillo caminando y sin haber sido detenida, aún así, antes de que los guardias cerraran la puerta, ella miró atrás... Pero no había nadie.

Se sintió avergonzada por sus propios deseos y molesta por la presencia de Marceline. Después de haberla dejado ir ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparacerse como sí nada hubiera pasado? Y encima criticando su conducta, cuando la misma Marceline había desaparecido dos días.

-Bueno, discúlpame el haber interpretado tu repentina desaparición cómo señal de que concordabas con mi desición.-

Se dejó llevar. Lo sabía, claro, pero no se iba a echar para atrás.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Marceline ya se encontraba frente a ella con las cabeza levemente inclinada, haciendo que su cabello le impidiera ver sus ojos. La tenue luz de la luna sólo le permitía distinguir sus labios, apretados e inseguros, queriendo decir algo sin hablar.

Entonces se dió cuenta. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, no estaban siendo observadas bajo ninuna luz acusadora, tan solo la luz de la luna. Marceline podría besarla, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y nadie lo sabía, estaban solas.

Y se asustó. Se asustó porque no le asustaba la posibilidad de que Marceline hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, no le asustaba que la besara... Se asustó porque _quería_ que lo hiciera.

-_Tenía que pensar muchas cosas.-_ Fue lo que salió de los labios de Marceline, con voz suave.

-¿C- cómo cuales?- Le preguntó. Quería saber la razón de su ausencia, quería saber que no la quería. Quería escuchar lo que Marceline tuviera que decir.

-_En realidad, sólo pensé en ti... Pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.-_

El corazón y el estómago le dieron un vuelco. _Solo pensé en ti_ había dicho Marceline... ¿De qué cosas se dió cuenta? ¿Se habría dado cuenta, tal vez, de su sonrojo cada vez que se besaban? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la intensidad con que la miraba? ¿Se habría dado cuenta del amor que con tanto empeño había tratado de ocultar?

-_Era un juego para ti.-_

...

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- Su voz sonó apagada, desepcionada.

Marceline rió. Una risa sarcástica, sin verdadera gracia, al momento que alzaba la barbilla y la miraba.

Quería llorar.

Marceline la miraba con los ojos apagados, sin el brillo de antes. ¿Por qué? _NO_, pensaba. _NO,_ quería decir. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionada, y solo se quedó ahí, esperando. Quería que Marceline la dejara de mirar, quería que la amara, quería que se quedara, quería que se fuera.

-_Fuí bastante estúpida en verdad. Aunque siento la necesidad de felicitarte, tu actuación fue espectacular.- _Dijo mordazmente, y luego aplaudió tres veces.

-_Cuando te tocaba, temblabas.-_ Continuó, y estiró una mano hasta casi rosar su piel, pero se detuvo cuando le faltaba un centímetro.

Ella había cerrado los ojos. Se sabía débil y estaba temblando ligeramente, pero no le importaba. Marceline estaba ahí y ella sentía el dolor. Así, una vez que se fuera, ella podría recordar ese dolor, saber que fue real.

-_Incluso ahora. Mírate, temblando.- _Posó un dedo en su hombro para luego deslizarlo por su brazo en una suave caricia.

Apretó más los ojos. Y a pesar de tratar de retenerlo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, un suspiro lastimoso. ¿Pordía soportar el dolor? ¿Debía detenerla? ¿Confesarse?

-_Y suspirando. Cómo cuándo te besaba.-_ Dijo, y luego dejó escapar otra risa apagada.

-_Al principio creí que era la inseguridad. Decidí darte tiempo, que te acostumbraras a mi, a mi presencia. Pero luego, terminó gustándome.-_ Marcy hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que había dicho.

Ella adivinó sus pensamientos, sabía que Marceline se había dejado llevar también, y sabía que ahora no se iba a detener.

La admiraba. Marceline tenía una fortaleza inceíble, envidiable. ¿Por qué ella no? Si Marceline podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin arrepentirse ¿Por qué ella no? Marcy se lo merecía, merecía saber el amor que le tenía, merecía saber que cada suspiro fue real.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Iba a decirle, sí, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo, el miedo a la burla, a se rechazada.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, Marceline continuó.

-_Luego, empezaron a molesarme los lugares en dónde nos veíamos. Estaba cansada de jugar a las escondidas. Pero decidí darte tiempo también en eso, porque pensaba que lo hacías por el miedo a lo que pudiera pensar tu gente.-_

Se sintió idiota. Marceline podía leerla tan fácilmente... Se sintió desnuda bajo su acusadora mirada.

-_Pero no importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre nos veíamos a encondidas. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuénta que te avergonzabas de mi.-_

No pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-_Me sentí dolida y utilizada, pero aún así, seguía asistiendo a nuestras reuniones clandestinas, seguía diciendo cosas que provocaban una pelea, con el único consuelo de que al final, podría robarte un beso-._

Al final... ¿Podría ser que Marceline mal interpretó las cosas? ¿Podría ser que esuvo sufriendo el miedo a no ser correspondida?

-_Y me di cuenta de que era yo quién te buscaba, yo te tocaba, yo te besaba. Tu simplemente respondías, tal vez por simple obligación, mis besos de despedida. Porque eres cortes y eso es lo que haces, pones tus modales y a los demás por encima de lo que sientes.-_

Eso fue suficiente.

-Eres una tonta.-

Dijo. Marceline abrió mucho los ojos, y ella pudo ver el dolor en ellos.

-Acertaste en las razones pero tus conclusiones fueron porque las malinterpretaste. Tenías razón en mi timidez, pero no era porque me avegonzara de ti-. Dijo mientras se sonrojaba. -No hiciste nada que no quisiera que hicieras.- Y su sonrojo se intensificó. - Es solo que era la primera vez que alguien me besaba de esa manera, la primera vez que alguien me tocaba y la primera vez que yo sentía las cosas que siento por ti.- Bajó la cabeza, no pudo evitarlo.

Estaba muy avergonzada, pero no se arrepentía.

-Lamento haber hecho que nos ocultáramos, pero mi pueblo... tu pueblo. Ambas tenemos una responsabilidad que cumplir y...-

-_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.-_ La interrumpió Marceline.

Ella la miró, confundida. Marceline rodó los ojos.

-_Estás poniendo a los demás por encima de lo que sientes.-_

Bajó la mirada de nuevo. Tenía razón.

Desde niña se le había enseñado que su pueblo estaba por encima de ella. Su pueblo era su prioridad, debía defenderlo con uñas y dientes, debía dar a los cuidadanos una vida cómoda. ¿Podría acaso dejar eso de lado por Marceline? ¿Tendía que decidir entre ella y su pueblo?

La miseria inundó su corazón.

¿A quién iba a escoger?

sintió una mano posarse en su cintura. Tembló ligeramente al sentir el contacto y se sonrojó cuándo se dio cuenta de que Marceline estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba.

Apartó la mirada. No quería verla a los ojos. No quería dar una respuesta, no quería elegir. No quería abandonar a su pueblo, no queria que Marceline se fuera.

Marceline la tomó de la barbilla, y a pesar de que ella puso resitencia, la obligó a mirarla. El miedo enseguida de desvaneció. En los ojos rojos de Marcy solo había intensidad, compasión y ternura. Se sintió cómo una niña, tan indefensa.

No pudo hacer más que rodear el cuello de Marceline y abrazarla con fuerza. Estaba claro que Marcy no se lo esperaba, porque cayeron al piso. Pero no importaba, ahora no importaba.

-No quiero elegir.- Le confesó en un susurro.

Marceline rió, y eso la confundió. Ella se sentó en su vientre, sin importarle haber quedado en una posición bastante comprometedora. Miró a Marceline, que había recuperado el brillo audaz en los ojos. Frunció el ceño.

-_No lo has entendido.-_ Le dijo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos llenos de ternura. -_No tienes ninguna decisión que tomar. En nada le afecta a tu pueblo nuestra relación y mi reino no se mete en mi vida privada.- _

Entonces comprendió. Marceline tenía razón. Marceline había ido hasta ahí a confesarle lo que sentía. Marceline estaba abajo de ella, a pesar de ser más fuerte, mirándola de esa forma y sonriéndole.

Y la besó.

La besó como en su vida había besado a nadie. La besó con ternura, admiración y agradecimiento, la besó con amor.

Y Marceline le correspondió de una manera que le robó el aliento. Y sintió el deseo instalarse en su estómago e invadir el resto de su cuerpo. Sus manos cobraron vida, buscaron las de Marceline y se entrelazaron con ellas. Luego, Marceline profundizó el beso, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y ella tembló.

Iban a pasar el límite. Querían pasar el límite.

Sus manos buscaron entonces los pechos de Marceline, los encontraron y los acariciaron, Marceline tembló y ella sintió ese placer como suyo.

Entonces, Marceline coló las manos por debajo de su pijama y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos.

Y ella se detuvo, sus manos abandonaron los pechos de Marceline y su boca paró de besarla.

Marceline también se detuvo, pensando que había hecho algo mal, que había ido muy rápido.

Pero entonces, ella se quitó la camisa. Se levantó y se quitó sus shorts. Empezó a desabrocharse el sostén.

-_¿Que haces?_- Preguntó Marceline, realmente sorprendida.

Ella la miró, con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso, pero decidida.

-Estoy poniendo mis sentimientos por encima de los demás.- Le dijo, sonriendo.

Entonces se acercó a Marceline, y le quitó la camisa. Le quitó tamién el sostén con parsimonia y delicadeza, y luego la besó.

Estaban marcando un final. Porque todos los finales significan el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Marceline estaba sorprendida, pero se dejó hacer.

Dejó que Bonnie la besara, la tocara y ella también besó y toco.

Y cuándo sentía que el deseo la iba a consumir totalmente, sintió las manos de Bonnie bajar de su espalda hasta su vientre, y luego intentar desabrochar su pantalón.

-_Eso se llama violación.-_ Le susurró al oído, con voz traviesa y divertida.

Bonnie se detuvo un momento, y luego la miró, como nunca jamás la había mirado, con astucia, diversión y deseo.

-Se llama violación cuándo una de las personas no quiere.- Le contestó mientras volvía a intentar desabrochar el botón.

Ella rió.

Touché.

**oOo**

_Bueno, desde donde dice: _Marceline estaba sorprendida, pero se dejó hacer. _empieza a contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Marcy. _

_¿Por qué? No lo sé. Como ya mencioné, la pervertida que vive en mi sale a flote, y no podía poner este final como cosa de Bonnie, no:3_

_Espero que les agraden.n_

_Han pasado tantas cosas, taaaaantas cosas tristes, que la verdad no sé de dónde me salió el humor para escribir algo así. La verdad siento que yo no escribí esto, no le puse los sentimientos que tengo ahora, le puse los sentimientos que creí que debían tener, y eso es raro._

_Así que si sienten algo raro pues ya saben qué es:B_

_Y pues, espero su opinión:3_

_Gracias por leer, los adoro, bestiecillas:3_


End file.
